Mind Games
by December'sRose
Summary: The gang and Lancer are stranded by mistake in an Irish castle after getting caught in a dangerous storm.Once inside the kids decide that they were better off in the storm itself because after the first murder everyone gets a feeling they were expected
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mind Games

Rated T

Horror/ Romance

Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Val, Paullina, Dash and Lancer are stranded by mistake in an Irish castle for the night after getting caught in a dangerous storm. Once inside the kids decide that they were better off in the storm itself because after the first murder everyone gets an eerie feeling that whoever owned the castle seemed to be. . .expecting them

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. . . Nor the title. . . This fic isn't going to be exactly like the movie MIND GAMES but it will be similar. . .I hope you enjoy

_His name was Tom and he was the current caretaker to the DeVotch Estates, a historical castle built during a massive war just a few miles beyond the outskirts of Amity Park. It's beautiful structure held many Irish traditions. The Irish marble bonded together to form the magnificent outside that seemed to glisten a soiled bottle green when light touched it. Beautiful meadows stretched for miles across the land behind the Estate, with color so full and green and every dawn the morning dew would linger above it, never wanting to leave. At night a sea of constellations would spread across the midnight sky like a celestial blanket. Tom's house was more of a small cottage, at least a mile down the road from the Castle. He lived alone, only going into town for food and supplies. Tom liked quiet though he dreaded his job. Money was scarce these days and Tom needed to pay for food and electricity. A mysterious plague had fallen over Amity Park, where money was needed the most. This plague was so deadly no one could describe it's treachery. It remained unnamed. Tom had no family, so this plague had no effect on him whatsoever. He tried to ignore the cry's and screams of children as the young ones managed to find their mothers or fathers, sitting in a chair as though nothing had happened, dead. Children who were playing after dark often got touched by the evil plague as well and the number of people dead in Amity park were countless. It wouldn't be a surprise to one to see an elderly woman or man lying dead in the middle of the side walk. The sick smell of decay would often be in the air mixed in with the fog as one hurried home to their family from the market. Some never bothered to even go outside yet the plague took their breath first.  
Amity Park was turning into a town of tragedy and agony. Food was scarce as well for the plague seemed to be poisoning the healthy and fresh apples that often sat unattended to during the night. Meat was becoming dangerous to eat, for the animals were dying of this dreadful plague as well. Husbands who had lost their wife and children often went mad and began shooting at anything that moved before finally using the last bullet to kill themselves. . ._

_It had been two weeks since the plague had settled itself into the once peaceful village of Amity Park and Tom was out of food. His electricity was turned off to save power. Sleeping in complete darkness was becoming uncomfortable for the cries of help a few miles north were endless. After completing his evening routine Tom finally decided that it was time to end the day. Settling down in his bed, he noticed through the window the DeVotch Estate, a red glow in the highest tower. _

"_Stupid teenagers, how did they get in anyway" he mumbled bitterly as he peeled himself out of his drowsy slumber and pulled on his warmest jacket and boots over his checker board pajamas. A cold bitter wind greeted him as Tom opened the wood door with a creak. Not even bothering to turn around as a child's cry grew louder and louder he marched towards the entrance of the Estate. Dark shadows hung over the huge fortress as though permitting Tom to enter. The shadows pleading cry was abolished by the faint howl of the wind. Ignoring the eerie presence that the shadows seemed to be giving off, he turned the key and marched right inside. _

"_HELLO?"_

"_HELLO?" his raspy voice echoed against the empty air, making the armor that was on display shake softly. _

_A crash could be heard in the distance, as though one had dropped something in surprise._

"_Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!"_

_Tom yelled trying to locate the source of the crash and taking a few more steps inside. Silence filled the stiff air for more than a minute._

"_THE GHOST OF GENERAL DEVOTCH HAS AGAIN AWAKENED!" a low voice yelled angrily and suddenly and before Tom could look around he felt the life he had leave his body and slumped to the ground, dropping his bronze key to his side._

_The last thing he remembered was a horrid laugh and before fading into darkness, the shadow of an evil man._

"And this students, is a portrait of the great General DeVotch, a soldier who participated in an ancient war that happened in Amity Park ages ago. Most record on this battle was lost in a fire, so the actual date and cause still remain a mystery to this day,"  
"YES! FIFTY POINTS! NEW RECORD!"  
"Tucker!" Samantha Manson hissed elbowing her best friend to be quiet while Mr. Lancer and the man in the portrait behind him glared at the techno geek impatiently. Tucker Foley glanced up from the flashing screen on his PDA and grinned embarrassedly.

"Foley what did I tell you before I gave out permission forms for this trip?" Lancer's eyes narrowed as he gave his pupil a cold, hard look.

"That we couldn't bring our cd players but Mr. Lancer, just let me point out that a PDA is not a cd player. . .it happens to be. . ."  
"A disruption to the wonders of true art! I said no technology for this trip! I expected that rule to be followed! Do you think I wanted to spend my Friday helping a bunch of teens earn credit for slacking off in the first place? No! Hand it over Foley!" Lancer demanded angrily while a couple walked by and looked over in shock at the angry outburst .

"Aw man!" Tucker grumbled as he surrendered his third PDA of the month. Mr. Lancer took it with a glare and pocketed it before turning around.

"Now this, is a fine painting, symbolizing. . ."

"I guess you don't have another one on you huh?" Danny said grinning as the three teens followed their bald headed teacher. Their teacher's voice seemed to fade as the three friends started up their own conversation.

"No, and this sucks! How many paintings of dead guys have we looked at since we got here?" Tucker grumbled sulking as he put his hands into his empty pockets. Sam yawned. "I lost count at thirty four,"

"Oh but looking at pictures of ancient dead guys are the best part about this entire museum!" Valerie stated with strong sarcasm as she walked up to the trio.

Danny grinned as did Sam, while Tucker just moped, depressed over the fact that his sweet technology had been taken away from him.

"I'm glad you think so Ms. Gray, at least someone can appreciate the meaning of true art!" Mr. Lancer called loudly over his shoulder missing the sarcasm completely and shooting a final glare at Tucker who returned it graciously. He turned around.

"Good lord! Where have Ms. George and Mr. Baxter gotten too?" Lancer cried out with frustration as he noticed the absence of his students.

"Last I heard Paullina said something along the lines of 'Like, there's this cute little gift store on the first floor and I am so buying one of those souvenir teddy bears with the pink shirt that says It's all about me! Don't you dare rat on me you Goth looser!'" Sam replied shrugging.

"And Mr. Baxter?"  
"Who knows, maybe he hitchhiked home," Danny answered hopefully.

"Yeah you wish Fenton!"

"Speak of the Devil," Val muttered under her breath as the two missing students hurried towards the group. Mr. Lancer looked furious.

"How do you children expect to earn extra credit if you don't pay attention to the assignment?"

"What assignment? I just thought we had to come to this tacky museum to raise our grade. . .no one ever said anything about looking at art," Paullina pointed out as she clasped a small gift bag tightly.

Tucker snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter and Lancer slapped a hand to his forehead. The kids were on an extra credit field trip, in order to improve their grades from the last Biology Exam that apparently they had all received poor grades on. Mr. Lancer had rented a bus driver and a bus for the day to take them to Amity Museum, an art museum which was not located in Amity Park at all, though a few miles from it.

"All right, that's it! You kids can fail for all I care! We're going home!"

"Yes! I'll be home in time for tonight's huge game!" Dash grinned shoving Danny to the side as he made his way towards the exit. As usual Lancer didn't notice.

"At least we get to leave, and the weather guy said this morning that tonight was going to be cool but no rain. . .we can go to the amusement park later on if you want," Sam offered smiling as she tried to stop her best friend from launching a mini ghost ray at Dash from his finger. Danny sighed, his best friend was right, the amusement park was having a free night. Instead of going to the park for free and paying for all the rides and food, one could just go to the ticket stand and pay for fifty percent off tickets and enjoy the many roller coasters and food the park offered.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, besides my parents are off on some third honeymoon in Canada this weekend and Jazz is probably going to be busy with her new boyfriend. . ."  
"Are there ghosts in Canada?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow as they neared the exit. Valerie, Paullina, Dash and Lancer were already outside.

"Apparently, otherwise they wouldn't travel so far for their third honeymoon,"

"Hey guys! Before Lancer took up my PDA I was watching this commercial for the amusement park deal! They've put up at least three new intense roller coasters in each corner of the park!" Tucker exclaimed as he raced to catch up with his two best friends. "Tonight's going to be great!" Sam declared. Her parents of course did not even find out about the poor grade she had made on her Biology exam, in fact like Danny's parents, they were out of town as well leaving Sam alone with her amazingly cool grandmother.

"Hope you didn't count on rain," Danny groaned as the trio caught up with the rest of the group. Sure enough as soon as they stepped out side an enormous clap of thunder greeted them mockingly as though the storm had intended to ruin their perfect evening on purpose. Lightning cracked loudly and illuminated the black rain for a split second. From the right, Paullina shrieked as a car nearly splashed her in a desperate attempt to get out of the storms path.

"All this rain is going to ruin my perfect hair!" she cried as though the world were about to end.

"Aw man, so much for the perfect evening," Tucker grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets sulkily once more.

"They're going to cancel the game tonight for sure now!" Dash cried angrily.

"Maybe it isn't raining so hard in Amity Park, you never know," Sam said quietly looking out at the thick sheets of rain that were falling down heavily from the dark shadowed clouds.

"Hey where's Lancer?" Danny asked as he noticed the absence of their teacher.

"The bus driver bailed on us, Lancer's bringing the bus around here so we don't have to walk in the storm," Val replied as thunder sounded strongly once again.

"How could anyone walk home in this?" Tucker declared loudly over the howl of strong wind.

"Hey there he is now!" Sam pointed to the faded headlights of the yellow bus, coming towards them. It's windshield wipers were moving rapidly, trying to allow the driver to see out in the awful weather and Lancer pulled up to the front of the museum, opening the door.

"Moby Dick, hurry up and get inside everyone! This field trip is turning into a nightmare!" Lancer shouted over a roar of thunder.

"I don't get it, it was clear and sunny thirty minutes ago," Sam muttered as she and her friends made their way to the back seat.

"I expect you guys to have a ride home waiting for you because I'm not offering any!" Mr. Lancer called to everyone as he closed the door and began driving towards the main road.

"I can't believe we're actually driving in this! Don't you think it's a little dangerous Mr. Lancer?" Valerie asked as she stared out at the pitch black sky, once and a while being enlightened by lightning. Though Mr. Lancer did not reply for Valerie's voice was lost within the mixture of deafening thunder and lightning.

"Man, it looks like night time out there and it's only what? Four o'clock!" Tucker exclaimed, wiping fog off the window so he would be able to gaze out at the darkness and the storm.

Sam stared out her window as Tucker was doing only her gaze was set upon one certain lightning bolt that seemed to be coming closer and closer towards the bus every few seconds.

"Mr. Lancer! Maybe we should just turn back! This storm is getting really bad!" Valerie yelled again, trying to make her voice overpass the sounds of the earsplitting storm.

One strike. . .two strikes. . .Sam couldn't help but notice why this lightning was acting so strangely from the rest.

"I can't get cell phone reception to call Jazz," Danny muttered beside his distracted friend while he repetitively hit it gently enough against the seat so the battery would work.

"FENTON! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ALL TECHNOLOGY!" Lancer yelled over another deafening clap of thunder.

"Hey how is it that you can hear him muttering and not me. . . .WHAT THE HELL?" Valerie cried as lightning struck the bus's side.

Paullina screamed as the side of the school bus caught on fire and Sam's eyes grew wide with panic. Blazing flames in the night rain. . .why did this scene seem so familiar to her?

"Mr. Lancer! We've got to get off of here!" Valerie shouted again as the bus tipped to one side, the engine fire growing.

From up front fear filled his eyes as Lancer tried to get the bus to lean the other way but no luck. It skidded against the muddy road, the fire growing steadily while the thunder sounded, as though mocking them once again.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" He yelled opening the door with difficulty.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ABOUT MY HAI- AGH!" Paullina wailed as her teacher yanked her out of the seat with force. Dash followed them and the three of them jumped out side.

"COME ON! LETS GO HURRY!" Valerie shrieked making her way towards the front with difficulty. Tucker followed her, the color drained from his face as they both managed to jump off the moving bus.

"Sam? SAM! Snap out of it and hurry!"  
Sam was still staring at the front of the bus, which was blazing fire, and allowed her best friend to lead her to safety.

"Come on! JUMP!"

An ear piercing whistle erupted from the fire and the moment the two friends we're on the muddy ground it exploded with a loud bang causing the rest of the bus to skid over towards the other side and fall to pieces with a sick crack. Smoke filled the air heavily while the two teens ducked there heads down and out of the way of the debris. . .so not to inhale too much.

"GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Danny had his arms protectively around Sam, who was breathing very hard and coughed quite a bit as well. She didn't want to look up and see their destroyed bus and she didn't want to look up to darkness. The raven haired teen thought that Sam's coughing was a result of her inhaling too much smoke and instinctively rubbed her back soothingly.

Rain fell even harder. . . Continuously falling with a rhythmic beat. To Sam, it felt as though someone was throwing small pebbles at her from above.

"Sam?"  
She felt Danny pull her up off the ground shakily and held her close as the rest of their class caught up with them.

"NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Paullina wailed over the storm as the six of them got back into a group. The howling winds demolished her wail within seconds.

"We need to find shelter! We can't stay out in this storm for too long!" Valerie shouted to her.

"And where do you suppose we find shelter in the middle of no where?" Dash snapped at her, causing her to glare back at him.

"THERE!"  
Everyone turned and looked at Danny, except Sam who just had to lift her head up a bit, and saw him pointing at something hidden in the dark rain.

A flash of lightning illuminated all for but a second and everyone was able to see the outline of a huge castle.

"COME ON! LETS GO!"

The group broke out into a run as the rain tried to prevent them from reaching their destination. Danny half carried half supported his still shocked friend the entire way.

"Good lord," Mr. Lancer said under his breath in shock as they came to the enormous door of what seemed to be some mansion of some kind.

Valerie and Dash ran for the door and with a bit of pressure and a grunt they managed to get it to open.

"Thank god it was unlocked," Valerie said with relief as everyone made their way inside.

A musty odor and a thin blanket of misty dust greeted them, giving off an odd feeling towards everyone's senses.

Taking one last look at the storm behind them, Lancer slammed the door shut making the sound echo against the walls.

"Phew, It stinks in here! Oh no, my hair's ruined!" Paullina cried. Everyone else ignored her.

"Are you okay? Sam?" Danny asked quietly while leading his friend to sit on the magnificent staircase that spiraled up towards another floor.

Once seated he held her close, knowing that she was still sort of in shock about the fact that they all were almost killed.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Tucker asked with a frown as he glanced around at the castle like room.

"It feels like one of those medieval castles, you know like the ones we learned about in history?" Valerie said softly admiring the metal knight armor and wonderful paintings on display.

"Now how is it that you children pay attention to Mrs. DuCott's history lesson yet when it comes to biology you know nothing?" Mr. Lancer snapped at the girl. Valerie let his remark slide past as she glanced above towards the tall ceiling.  
"HEY IS ANYONE HOME?" Tucker shouted, his voice echoing back countless times.

"HELLO?"  
"_Hello. . .Hello. . .Hello. . ."_

A monstrous clap of thunder sounded in response.

"Sounds like no one's home," Mr. Lancer observed while Valerie rolled his eyes at his turned back.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" Sam whispered though no one except Danny had heard her. She leaned against him shakily, allowing him to hold her ever so softly. Danny always seemed so caring towards her, he was the only person besides Tucker who ever understood her. Tucker did care about her but their was something about Danny's close friendship that set him apart from Tucker's.

"Man, this place looks like something off of one of those horror movies. . ." Dash gulped glancing towards his teacher as though waiting for an order or a rule.

"Looks like we're staying here for the night kids," Lancer said slowly after several long moments of silence.

The room grew silent so all one could hear was the thunderous downpour beyond the safe walls of their newfound shelter.

"We can't stay here! This place is far from being acceptable for company! It's all filthy and creepy! I don't want to spend the night in this creepy dump!" Paullina declared forcefully as though whatever she decided was the way it was going to happen.

"Ms. George, will you think for a second! Our bus was burned to the ground! We nearly died! And now as annoying as this may be we are indeed stranded! We're actually lucky Fenton found shelter at all!"

Danny looked up in surprise as his name was called. Yes, he was aware of the situation and yes he knew that the six of them would have to be roommates in an old castle that seemed to come out of some old black and white Dracula movie, but that didn't stop him from becoming deep in thought.

"Mr. Lancer, If you give me back my PDA I'd be able to get a blueprint of this house so we know were we could sleep and were not to go. . ." Tucker suggested, hoping that his PDA wasn't ruined when the teacher had escaped into the pouring rain.

"Fine Foley, I'm tired of arguing, I just want to find a place where we all would be able to sleep and tomorrow we'll use Fenton's cell phone to get us a ride home. . ."

"Yes! Oh sweet technology, you're mine once again!" Tucker cried dramatically taking his PDA back as if it were his own kid. Valerie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Mr. Lancer, I have to go to the restroom!" Paullina whined annoyingly as Tucker managed to restart his mapping system on the small advanced computer.

"All right, I have it, oh yeah and Paullina, there's a restroom down that hall over there," Tucker pointed to a shadowed doorway next to the staircase. Paullina gulped.

"Um. . .it's okay, I really don't need to go that bad. . ." she muttered quietly.

"Mr. Lancer, it says here that there are some couches up stairs on the second floor and a sitting room down here on the first. . .but it doesn't look like there are any bedrooms. . .oh wait! A few on the third floor, man this house is huge!" Tucker declared admiring the many rooms and passageways that the castle had. . .it was a perfect place to go exploring.

"I don't think we should go upstairs, we don't know who this house belongs too. . ."  
"Actually Ms. Gray, I don't think anyone lives here at all. . . .I've read a lot on the history of Amity Park when I was studying in collage and I came across some facts about an ancient war fought centuries and centuries ago. I've shown you a few paintings of the well known soldiers that fought in it. It was said that a castle was built a few miles from the outskirts of Amity. . . Kids, I think this is the castle. . . ."

"Yuck! Some dead guy used to live here! And we have to spend the night?" Paullina cried yet again.

"Yes Ms. George, we're staying! And besides. . .there really are no such things as ghosts. . ."

Valerie frowned at the comment and the mention of the word ghosts. . .she knew they were real. . .she saw them . ..she knew what happened to them after they died.

Val had only been in the Ghost Zone once, but once was enough.

"I suggest that you all get situated in that sitting room Tucker mentioned earlier. . .and no wandering off again! If anything happens to you kids, I'm responsible and money gets taken out of my paycheck, which might I add is very low. . ."

Danny listened as a loud crash of thunder interrupted his teacher's speech. Silence took over the room and knew that tonight was going to be one long night. . .

Sam felt nothing but fear as she walked down the silent halls. It had been hours since they had arrived at the castle and by now pretty much everyone was asleep in the sitting room on the couches and the floor that Tucker had mentioned. The storm was still strong and violent as it was this after noon and Sam wondered if they were going to be able to leave the next day.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, the room was dark, eerie and quiet. Sam lay wide awake, sleep was not willing to take her at all. She thought she heard someone get up and move around but the storm was so loud outside and the shadows were so dark inside that it was really hard to make out anything. She had to go to the bathroom. . .bad.

She finally managed to gather enough courage to walk out of the safe room to the bathroom that Tucker had mentioned earlier. Danny was asleep beside her, holding her had for Sam had started shivering in fear once the lights turned out. She couldn't help it. . .something about the castle made constant chills go up and down her spine.

With a relief she followed the sounds of water dripping from pipes towards the restroom. A fowl odor of rotting decay greeted her as she stepped inside. The bathroom itself would have been nice if it weren't so dirty.

The dripping noise continued as the storm outside. It didn't take her long to realize that the noise wasn't water from the sink. . .something sticky and dark could be felt under her shoes. . .the familiar odor . . .Sam had an idea of what it was. . . She flipped on the switch and nearly fainted at what she saw. . .

A scream pierced through the still night, matching the thunder of the storm and it wasn't before she nearly faded into darkness before realizing that the scream was actually her own. . .

A/N wow. . .this is the longest first chapter I've ever wrote. . .man I hope I didn't screw anything up. . . .the descriptions of the storm were really what were getting to me so I apologize if it's really bad. . .um. . Please review your thoughts on this chapter. . Good or bad. . .I use flames to roast marshmallows. . . And if I should continue with chapter two. . .thank you for reading! Cheetos to all who review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mind Games

Rated T

Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Val, Paullina, Dash and Lancer are stranded by mistake in an Irish castle for the night after getting caught in a dangerous storm. Once inside the kids decide that they were better off in the storm itself because after the first murder everyone gets an eerie feeling that they were expected

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Chapter 2

_  
Tom's murder went unnoticed still, and a new curse was brought upon Amity Park. The rate of people dying was increasing rapidly until finally leaving only five terrified people alone in the deserted town. _

_The first was a man no older than the age of thirty eight. His profession was a Doctor and he had been trying to figure out what caused and how to get rid of the unnamed plague for months. His appearance was flinty and he never spoke one word to any of the other survivors. _

_Next was a little girl, around the age of ten. Her eyes were big and golden brown, her hair was a single long braid down the back reaching towards her waist while leaving a few strands of her amber hair to curl in front of her eyes. Her mother and father were killed in the plague and she was left alone and unprotected. _

_Another member of the five survivors was yet a young boy around the age seventeen. His messy ebony black hair was long and pulled to the back in a pony tail. He wore mainly black, a familiar KoRn shirt being his favorite shirt which was worn usually twice out of the week. Often when it was cold you would notice that he would be wearing a black band hoodie with the words System of a Down etched in white bold letters across the front. _

A woman could be seen dressed in a faded pale white. She was somewhere in her mid twenties, had a slim figure and beautiful chocolate brown hair with curls woven in and out yet never tangling.

Also next to her was yet another teenager. Her chocolate hair matched that of the young woman beside her and pointed out that the two were related.

Amity Park became a ghost town; the deafening silence nearly shattered any noise that entered the still air. Corpses could be seen strewn through out the filthy sidewalks, decaying and rotting while their fowl odor was often mixed into the air.

One month had passed since the plague had entered this once peaceful town yet the five survivors had a feeling it did not have an intention to leave.

It was around Noon when the young doctor made his way out to find food for the night. Food was becoming scarce and some days he would have to live without it. He walked down the soiled streets, trying to ignore the corpses that lay unburied. He knew it was not right to not give these innocent people a proper burial but he took no chances for he also knew if he touched the plague he too would suffer the same fate. The silence had been starting to scare him. Never had he heard of one city going into complete stillness. The skies had turned a faded black and no one had seen the bright sun in weeks.

As the doctor neared his destination a new sound began to interrupt the quiet air. A sound he had not heard for quite some time. Muffled sobs were coming from the direction behind him. Ecstatic for the discovery of this new noise he turned around eagerly only to see shadows staring back at him. "I'm hearing things," he mumbled to himself yet as these words exited the sobbing continued again. The doctor paused and stared as the sobs grew a bit louder, giving the once still atmosphere a eerie chill.

"Is anyone there?" he asked uncertainly raising his eyebrow with interest as the shadows around the sobs seemed to whisper. He blinked once and when he reopened his eyes a figure of a shadowed little girl materialized a few feet in front of him. She was illuminated by a white glow and wore what looked like a handmade sewn dress. Her hair was ebony black and was pulled into a braid, which ran down her back and just slightly past her waist. A sudden wind entered the air, howling while the young girl sobbed into her hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked barely going above a whisper. His words were immediately abolished by the howling wind. He felt as though the wind were challenging him to take a step closer. The mysterious girl's sobs grew louder and she raised her head up so the doctor would be able to see her eyes through her small fingers. He gasped for the little girl's eyes were a blood shot red. The wind grew louder as the sobs and an distant evil laugh sounded malevolently, piercing through the howling wind.

"What the-"

His surprised comment was ended briskly while a flash of blood red light filled his eyes. Blinded, he felt his life slipping away as he trembled in fear. He couldn't run nor move. As the light died one could see his dead corpse lying on the soiled ground. The howling wind became a small whisper and the girl's sobs had become muffled again. Before the last of his life slipped away he remembered seeing the figure of the young girl, once again sobbing into her hands and fading away into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Is she okay?"  
"I don't know,"  
"I can't believe it. . .I just can't believe it. . ." _

"Hey! Her eyelids are moving, she's waking up a bit. . .Sam, Sam? Can you hear me okay?"

Faint voices whispered through the night and the distant sounds of the storm were still occurring. Sam felt a gentle hand run its fingers through her hair and managed to open her eyelids a little. A light nearly blinded her.

"_Sam?"_

Danny came into a blurry view, his eyes glancing down and meeting her own amethyst ones, a mixture of concern and worry present within his blue orbs. The white noise sounding through out the room was becoming painful to hear and Sam was beginning to get a headache.

She felt heavy, as though a burden of pain had just eased itself into her body. Her arms were numb as were her legs as she allowed herself to be supported by the young Halfa.

"At least she's okay; I can't believe something would do that to Lancer. . ." Sam heard Valerie's voice whisper uneasily and bit her lip. She remembered now. . .she remembered that awful sight.

"You mean someone. . ." Dash muttered as he looked over towards the back of the bathroom, where their teacher was hung by his neck. His arms were sliced violently, blood dripping from the enormous slashes across his entire body. His eyes were open with a look of pure horror.

"What are you getting at?" Val asked him frowning. Beside her Paullina just stared in utter shock looking as though she were about to break down crying.

"I mean Lancer didn't exactly die peacefully! Look at him! It looks as though a massacre has happened! And we're the only ones trapped in this damn castle! Just put two and two together! One of you guys must have killed him!" Dash yelled forcefully. His yell was killed by the mixture of thunder and lightning.

"…and what about you? You're so confident that one of us murdered Lancer yet you you're probably the one and is blaming everyone else to cover up your filthy crime!" Valerie cried angrily.

"Guys shut the hell up!"

Dash and Valerie turned to see Tucker glaring at the both of them.  
"Arguing won't solve anything! Our teacher has just been murdered and there are no clues as to who did it!"  
Sam had never heard Tucker's voice so angry. She shut her eyes in pain as Danny's arms went around her more protectively.

"What about Manson! She's the one who found him! She could have done it! Look! Her shoes are covered in blood!"  
"Everyone's shoes are covered in blood, Sam didn't do it! I know her better than all of you and I know she's not a murderer!" Danny hissed at Paullina who glared back at him with her golden brown eyes.

"Then what about you Fenton! You look like a guy who would kill for his own sick amusement!" Dash accused.

"Danny didn't kill anyone! He'd never kill anyone!" Tucker and Valerie shouted at the same time.

While everyone was arguing amongst themselves Paullina saw a glimmer of gold in a puddle of dark blood. She etched closer to it unnoticed and realized it was a golden watch. The glass of it was broken and so was it.

"Hey guys! Can someone pick this up? I don't want to get my hands bloody," Paullina shouted over the arguing teenagers.

"Pick what up?" Valerie asked annoyed as everyone turned to Paullina who was bending over a pile of blood.

"Out of the way!" Dash demanded shoving Tucker forcefully into a sink. He marched up to the Hispanic girl and bent down.

"And Lancer said teachers never got paid well," Dash said smirking as he picked up the watch.

"Guys, that's Lancer's! Leave it alone!"

"Shut it Gray!" Dash snapped at her as he and Paullina admired it.

"Hey why does it say one o'clock in the morning. It can't be that early -- can it?" Paullina pondered.

"My PDA says it's only twelve-thirty,"  
"Then what does one o' clock mean?"  
"It's a broken watch, it probably just set itself like that before crashing to the ground,"  
"A watch doesn't set itself!"

"Maybe it's a warning…"

Breaking their gaze from the handsome watch they all turned to Danny, whose face looked as though he was deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked him curiously.

"Maybe Lancer set the watch before he was murdered. Maybe one o'clock is actually a warning,"

"…a warning for what!" Dash asked angrily.

"Maybe one o'clock is the time that the next one of us is killed,"

Thunder replied to his comment as the whole room plunged into terrifying silence.

"We can't fall asleep at all tonight; someone in this room is out to get us. We have to stay alert. We can't ever separate," Tucker's words hung in the air slightly as the storm raged outside.

"Don't trust anyone," Sam managed to mutter feeling somewhat uncomfortable in Danny's arms.

"There's a dining area over in the next room, we can sit at the table to make sure none of us leave that spot. We know one thing is certain, One of us is responsible for killing Lancer,"

And with that Tucker exited the bathroom, Valerie following soon after. Paullina and Dash glanced at each other while following the two as well.

"Come on Sam," Danny muttered darkly as he helped his best friend to her feet. Sam stared into his eyes and held back her gasp for Danny's eyes were untrusting.

With one last look, the two teens followed their classmates, leaving their dead teacher behind.

A few moments later everyone was seated around a small kitchen table.

"Here, this will keep us up for most of the night," Valerie said as she began handing everyone a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thanks Val," Tucker muttered, accepting his glass. Valerie received some glares from Dash and Paullina but they accepted their drinks as well.

"First off, everyone empty your pockets, that includes your bear Paullina," Tucker demanded placing his PDA and other gadgets in the center of the table. Paullina scowled as she placed her souvenirs bear along with her mini bag of make up with the other items. Valerie distributed a cell phone and a wallet with a bitter look on her face while Sam and Danny surrendered their cell phones. They all turned over to stare at Dash who had not made any movement. With a smirk he tossed a small pocket knife into the pile.

Tucker glared at him.

"I always carry it around, you know, incase someone decides to do a 'Lancer' on me," he said smirking.

Rain pelted the windows as the dim light hanging above them flickered.

"One of us is a murderer, and we're going to find out who. So drink the coffee, it's going to be a long night guys," Tucker raised his glass to his lips. The others followed his action.

As Valerie swallowed her gulp, she instantly regretted it. Her mind and eyesight was beginning to get foggy and beside her Tucker was gagging before finally fainting in his seat. Paullina had dropped her glass as the same effect happened to her and fainted as well.

"The coffee was spiked!" Dash managed to cry out as darkness took over him.

Sam and Danny were the next to faint to the ground while Valerie fought with all her power to stay awake. She fell to the ground and as darkness began to take over her a distant grandfather clock chime one.

Danny's vision was foggy as he reopened his eyes. A stiff odor had entered the air making it hard to breathe; when some of his strength returned he glanced over at Sam, who was beginning to wake up too. Their eyes met and Danny helped them both stand up shakily. Paullina groaned from the other end.

"Valerie you're the one who put some drug into our drinks! It's all your fault!" Dash managed to snarl as he stood up, placing one strong hand on the table for support.

"It wasn't me, I don't know who. . ." Valerie muttered sleepily as the drug began to leave her body. She stood up shakily and looked over at Tucker, who was still unconscious in the same position as before.

"Tucker . . .?" Val murmured weakly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. A scream escaped from Paullina and Sam clung to Danny for dear life. Valerie stepped back in horror as slices of Tucker's body just slid onto the filthy floor. Silent tears began streaming down her cheeks. Danny had been right, one o'clock was indeed the next time one of them would have been killed. Unfortunately Tucker was the unlucky victim.

"Wait, the blood was drained out of him! Where is it?" Dash cried as thunder shook the room.

"Oh my god!" Paullina whimpered as tears began to run down her cheeks. She pointed to the next room where a huge extensive glass window was seen. Written upon the window where thousands of numbers. The numbers were written in Tucker's blood.

A/N Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope this chapter wasn't too short and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for your reviews! Don't forget tothank my beta Hitamukiissekiwa, who has helped me out with the grammar for this chapter! She did a great job with it so don't forget to say hi to her! Once again, thank you all and stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mind Games

Horror/Romance

Rated: T

Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Val, Paullina, Dash and Lancer are stranded by mistake in an Irish castle for the night after getting caught in a dangerous storm. Once inside the kids decide that they were better off in the storm itself because after the first murder everyone gets an eerie feeling that they were expected

Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I realized that I wasn't really basing Mind Games off of the movie Mind Hunters. I was though, borrowing a scene or two. The original characters in this story belong to me, no one else but me. This plot belongs to everyone since it has been used so many times in many movies and books, not just Mind Hunters. I just thought I'd create it into a DP version.

Chapter 3

"_Stay indoors," her mother had told her before she died. Her young daughter had disobeyed this last request._

_No one could really blame her for not following her mother's orders. She was a mere child of 10 stuck inside a room that smelled of death. Not that stepping outside would have made any difference but the danger of the plague had passed hadn't it? She was certain that she was the only one left, unaware of the other survivors. _

_Of course, being young she had cried quite a lot when her mother had died. Her father had been murdered days after her birth so she hadn't known him. The death of her father didn't have the same effect as it did on her mom. Her mother was all she had left in the world. She had no uncles or aunts because her mom nor dad didn't have any brothers and sisters._

_Her grandparents died when she was the age of three._

_She had no one._

_She was alone._

_Dried leaves crunched under her feet as she walked boldly to the one place that still brought her comfort. It was hard to ignore the smell of the decaying corpses as she walked passed. It was even harder not to weep at familiar faces, their dead bodies strewn on the soiled streets. _

_The tears she had cried for her mother were almost gone. She didn't want to cry for just everything and everyone. If she did there would be no more tears left for her mom. She needed to be brave. Her mother would have wanted her to be brave._

_Her destination came into view as the disgusting smell in the air thinned. She felt a feeling of relief as the sound of the creaking swing drew nearer as she advanced towards it. Back and forth it swayed, in constant rhythm with the wind. The creaks danced with the swing, sounding each time the motion of the swing repeated itself. Dead leaves were piled upon the wooden seat. She ignored them and settled herself down and began to sway with the swing itself. _

"_Push me higher mommy!" _

_The sudden voice echoed through out the empty air as the winds nudged the swing back and forth, up and down. _

_Creak. . . .Creak. . . . ._

_The small girl nearly jumped. She was so certain she had heard a voice! Not only just that, it was her own voice! It was her five year old voice, the voice she had used the first time she had ever gotten on the swing. _

_She listened hesitantly. It could have been her imagination right? Winds had been troubled for weeks, they played tricks on many people. Was this a mere trick, or had she actually heard a voice? Her voice?_

_She decided against it. It couldn't have been her own voice. It must have been her imagination. Her long braid followed her as she began pumping herself again, listening to the familiar creaks of the swing and the troubled moans of the winds._

_Creak . . . . .Creak. . . . ._

"_Mommy, push me higher!"_

_She shook her head and continued swinging. She was just hearing things. The winds were messing with her again. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered those memories. Her mother smiling at her laughing daughter as the wind pushed against her face every time the swing went back and forth._

_The creaking of the swings began to dance with the sounds of troubled moans coming from the winds. Swiftly and gracefully the two sounds intertwined and grew louder every time she swung back and forth._

"_Higher! Higher!"_

_It wasn't real, she wasn't hearing her own voice. She was just imagining it. It was all in her mind._

"_Higher, mommy , higher!"_

_The dance of the sounds grew louder, a fast beat, the mixture of her mocked joyful laughter had now joined the dance._

_Another tear rolled down her cheek. . . . ._

"_Higher! Push me higher!"_

"_Stop!"_

_The dance had ended. The swing had stopped. The repetitive motion was broken. _

_Panting hard, the young girl screwed up her face in order to stop the tears that were now gently sliding down her cheeks. Her braid lay still behind her. _

_It was just her imagination. She was just imagining things. The wind was just playing tricks on her. _

_She was so concentrated on stopping her tears that she did not notice the figure that had appeared out of the mist in front of her. Clouds rumbled with distant thunder and the young girl felt a rain drop on her hand. Another rain drop fell and wet her wrist. _

_She looked up and sure enough the sky had blackened and rain was now pouring down on her in sheets. Dark shadows began to swim around the park, but not before she looked up and noticed the figure. It was the figure of a young girl._

_Her long, braided hair was tangled. Her dress was torn and soiled and dirt and blood tainted her pale skin._

_The young girl couldn't speak as the girl's eyes glowed a demonic red. _

_The figure before her was her!_

"_Push me higher mommy," the figure whispered dangerously as it took another step forwards towards the girl. The young girl felt her hands tighten around the chains that held the swing up. She couldn't run, she couldn't scream._

_She couldn't even cry._

_She was frozen in terror. _

"_Mommy, push me higher," the figure whispered again. It's voice was sinister. _

"_Who. . . Who are you?" The girl managed to whimper out in fear. _

_Those were her last words as a blood red light blinded her and a horrible laugh danced in her ears._

_Before death took her life she remembered two things. The blinding blood red light and the sound of the creaking swing. Death had clouded the rest._

"_Push me mommy, push me higher,"_

_---_

Silence's scream echoed against the walls as thunder wove itself around it tauntingly. Troubled rain fell from the blackened sky, pelting the windows rapidly. Lightning cracked the disturbed air.

"NO!!!!!!!!!"  
A new scream had entered the atmosphere as Sam sank to the filthy floor on her knees, in front of Tucker's fallen body.

"No! He can't be dead! He just can't be dead! This is all a dream, isn't it!? This is all just a nightmare. . ."  
Tears shook her and she felt Danny kneel down beside her and wrap his arms around her in comfort, wordlessly. He just stared at his best friend's dead corpse, his stunning blue eyes in shock of the sight in front of him.

It was true.

Someone in this castle was a murderer.

"Oh my god, I want to go home now," Paullina whimpered, tears clouding her eyes as she couldn't tear them away from the horrible slaughter in front of her. Thunder screamed at her mockingly as she backed against the kitchen wall, afraid she was going to throw up at the sight.

Valerie just stared in shock. She couldn't move. She couldn't say anything. She just watched as Sam cried over her best friend. She couldn't remove her eyes from Tuck's corpse. She couldn't move.

Sam was right wasn't she? This was all a dream. A horrible nightmare. Soon, she'd wake up to her father shaking her because she was screaming in her sleep, even though she couldn't scream now. Soon, she'd awaken. Tucker would be alive. Lancer would be alive.

They would all be back in Amity Park. Lancer would have never taken them on that field trip. They would have never come across the old castle. None of this would have ever happened.

She'd wake up soon, her father would wake her up soon. She was sure of it. That wasn't Tucker's body, sliced in pieces discarded on the soiled floor. That wasn't Sam crying over her lifeless best friend. She'd go to school the next day to find them all alive and cheerful, most likely laughing at a joke that Danny just told them. She'd wake up soon. . .she just had to wake up soon. . .

It was all just a dream. This was all just a nightmare. . .

It wasn't a dream. This wasn't just a nightmare. . .

Oh it was a nightmare all right, but it was real. . . .

Her father wouldn't wake her up. She was there in real life. Alive and awake. Staring at Tucker's body. Staring at Sam's tears. Listening to Paullina's scream.

Her father wasn't coming . . .her father wasn't there.

Lancer was dead. . .Tucker was dead. . .both brutally murdered. . . .

Only question was, who was going to be next?

Who was the murderer?

Who was going to be the next victim?

"It was you,"

Dash's words seemed to pull Valerie away from the horrible sight. She turned to him, finding him growling at her with his eyes. She couldn't scream out that it wasn't true. . .that she didn't murder Tucker. She couldn't cry out an argument, she couldn't yell out a debate.

She couldn't scream to defend herself. She couldn't scream at all.

Dash advanced on her, receiving a threatening glare from Danny, who still held his arms around Sam.

"Don't even think about accusing Valerie, Dash," he snarled at him through his clenched teeth.

"She was the last one who had the cups. . ."

"Valerie would never kill Tucker!"  
"She was the last one. . .she drugged our drinks!"  
"It wasn't her!"  
"How could you be so sure Fenton!? How could any of us be sure that we're not murderers!? Valerie did it, I know she did. . .!"  
"STOP IT!"  
Danny abandoned his argument with Dash as he turned to the source of the scream.

The source was Sam, a gloomy, and furious Samantha Manson. Choking back a sob she looked up from the floor, directly into Dash's hostile blue eyes.

"How do we know _you_ didn't do it Dash,"

"Sam?" Danny muttered in confusion as she stood up shakily, ignoring the helping hand that Danny was giving her. Dash's eyes were cold, but her eyes were ice. She stared him down, clenched teeth and fists before speaking again.

"You hated Tucker, didn't you Dash,"  
Silence spoke. Dash didn't say anything for once, he was too filled with rage to say anything.

"You hated Tucker! Poor Tucker didn't even do anything to you yet you still treated him like he was worthless! Like he didn't have feelings! You treated all of us like that Dash! Is that why you killed Tucker!? Huh!? Did you kill him just because you didn't think he was worth keeping alive!? Did you kill Lancer for that same reason too!? Did you. . .!?"  
"SHUT UP MANSON!?"  
"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP WHEN YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DRUGGED THE DRINKS!"

"1:45"

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT!? WE CAN'T TRUST YOU-"

"Guys!"

During Sam and Dash's spat Valerie had pulled herself away from the corpse and turned her attention to where Paullina had pointed earlier.

The massive window, tainted with Tucker's own blood. All of it, his body completely drained.

. . .but it was a pattern.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

9 10 11 12 13

14 15

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

9 10 11 12 13

14 15

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

9 10 11 12 13

14 15

Everyone turned to look at Valerie as thunder bellowed above them. Winds howled as they tried their hardest to abolish the sickening cracks of the breaking atmosphere.

"How did they drain his blood. . .?" Paullina asked, her wide eyes shaking with fear. Danny narrowed his eyes and got up from his spot on the floor.

"They're in groups. . ."  
"Groups of 15. . ." Valerie added, indicating the three groups of numbers. Dash swore loudly.

"What the hell does that mean!? What. . .!?"  
"Didn't you listen!? It means that the next one of us is going to die in forty five minutes at 1: 45!" Valerie cried.

Danny nodded as the lights flickered.

"Lancer's murderer set the watch at 1:00 the time that Tucker was murdered. The murderer is trying to let us know in advanced when the next victim will die. It's as though he. . . Or she," he added with a painful glare at Valerie, Paullina and Sam.

"It's as though they want to mess with our heads before they kill us. Whoever it is wants us to go crazy. . . "

"Well that already happened! I want to go home!" Paullina shrieked again.

"Shut up will you!? We all want to go home!" Dash snapped irritably. He was getting tired of the pity me act Paullina was trying to pull. It was becoming old and irritating. If she didn't stop, he actually felt as if he would do the murderer a favor and murder her himself!

"Knock it off you guys! One of us is going to die in forty five minutes and we all want to get out of this castle! Like it or not, we're trapped and ONE of us murdered Tucker and Lancer. The question is, who's going to be next?"

Danny looked around at Sam. Her eyes were stricken with the sorrow she felt for her departed best friend. He too shared the same sorrow. Tucker was his best friend since kindergarten. They shared everything, they did everything together and they always had each others back.

Except this time. Why had he been so stupid enough to take that drink!? Never take drinks from enemies. A lesson he had learned growing up with Dash, who back in second grade had given him a mixture of mud and water and claimed it was hot chocolate.

He wasn't sure if Valerie had poisoned the drinks or not. He wasn't sure if she had murdered Tucker.

He wasn't sure if he could trust her. He wasn't sure if he could trust any of them.

He wasn't sure if he could even trust Sam.

Oh sure, Sam was devastated over the loss of Tucker but that still didn't mean anything.

At that moment, he wasn't sure if he could trust anyone.

He wasn't even sure if he could trust his other half. One thing he did know though was he needed to get out of there. The only reason he didn't go ghost before was because Lancer and everyone else would learn his secret. He couldn't save Sam or Tucker. He had to save himself and go back for help.

"Danny?" Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He must have had a deep look of concentration on his face because Sam was now looking concerned, even a little uncertain. Danny shook his head.

It wasn't until after this had he realized that Dash and Valerie, who had finally found her voice, were busy bickering at each other and Paullina was. . . .

Wait, where was Paullina!?

"Paullina!?" Dash and Valerie had stopped arguing about the drinks and turned towards where Paullina had once been standing.

She was no where to be found.

They all looked at each other for a minute before Paullina's scream echoed from the other side of the castle.

"Damn!" Dash swore loudly. He knew Paullina was irritating but he still didn't want anyone else to get murdered.

"She probably just broke a nail," Sam muttered. No one smiled or even smirked at the joke.

"Paullina!?" Danny shouted again, getting up from the floor and rushing towards the sound of the scream. Dash and Sam glared at one another before following him, Valerie right behind them as well.

They found Paullina in the front entrance of the castle. After tugging at the large door handles she stepped back in fear and stared at the door as if it were covered in ectoplasmic goo.

"We're locked in," She whimpered, sharing her latest discovery.

"What? What do you mean we're locked in!?" Sam cried. This was _exactly_ how she wanted to spend her Friday night. Trapped in a huge, creepy castle and fearing being killed by a crazy murderer who was someone she once trusted.

"We're locked in, we're locked in," Paullina kept on repeating, tears forming in her eyes. Valerie just stared in horror at the door and Dash, for once that evening, had the look of true fear in his eyes.

This was going to far. Danny had to go and get help. Even if it meant revealing his other half.

"Guys, I'm going to go get help," he declared. All eyes turned onto him.

"Didn't you just hear me Fenton!? We're locked in! Oh my god, we're locked in!" Paullina kept repeating, shakily sinking to the floor on her knees.

"Not even Danny Phantom could save us now," Valerie spat out bitterly. Danny ignored the venom in her voice that was laced around his alter ego's name and shook his head.

"Actually, I think that he really could," As Danny said these words Sam's eyes grew round. Was Danny seriously going to do what she thought he was going to do?

"Look Fenton, Phantom's not going to show his face so just drop it!" Dash snapped. He glanced down at Paullina, whose face was now glistening in tears.

"I'm going ghost!"  
The moment he said those words he felt his DNA transform him, but something went and felt wrong. The two blue rings that had appeared to separate his human form into his ghost form vanished, leaving Dash, Valerie and Paullina staring at him as though he was out of his mind.

"Quit playing around Fenton! We need to find a way out!" Dash snarled. He was in no mood for jokes.

"What the. . . .?" Danny muttered in confusion. He glanced at Sam, who wore the same look of confusion on her face.

He couldn't go ghost. There was no way that he could get help if he couldn't go ghost! It wasn't that there was a ghost shield protecting the house; even though Danny would have been able to get in as a human he learned how to detect the presence of an invisible shield and no such shield was put around the castle. No, what stopped his transformation was something else, but what was it? Maybe he was just nervous? Maybe he was scared?

Well, what ever it was he needed to get over it fast and change. He needed to go and get help! He was trapped in a room with a murderer!

"What are we going to do!?" Paullina wailed into her hands. Valerie just stared at the door, as though expecting someone to burst through and save them all. Her gaze traveled from the door to the looks of her classmate's faces; scared, horrified, pale.

Who was the murderer?

"I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home!" Paullina kept repeating, miserably. As if on cue, thunder contributed to the storm outside, echoing each 'I want to go home'.

"Shut up, we ALL want to go home!" Sam snapped at her, but Paullina's words continued to bounce about the empty air around the castle.

'I want to go home'

'I want to go home'

'I want to go home'

'I want to go home'

"This is all Lancer's fault! This is all his fault that we're stuck here!" Paullina cried dramatically, her body trembling with fear. Lightning shrieked at them as Valerie tore her gaze away from the front doors and landed it on Paullina.

"It's not Lancer's fault we're trapped here. . .!" Sam started to protest in her departed teacher's defense, but Paullina interrupted a bit hysterical now.

"NO! If Lancer hadn't forced us all on this stupid field trip, none of us would be here in the first place! None of us would be caught up in the storm! None of us. . .!"

"It wasn't like Lancer took us here on purpose! We had no choice!"

"We did have a choice! We did! We could have all stayed at home! We could have! I could be at the Nasty Burger now, hanging out with Star but NO! I'm trapped in this creepy castle with a murderer!"

Valerie, for once, said nothing as she listened to Sam and Paullina argue. She was tired and scared and all she wanted was to go home. Beside her, Dash ignored the two girls, clearly looking as though he had a major headache. Danny was deep in thought.

Even though she didn't want to agree, a part of Valerie thought Paullina was right. If she didn't go on the field trip in the first place, she wouldn't be in this mess right now. She knew that Lancer just wanted to help them pass, and she felt sorry for his death, but at that moment Val was really regretting going on this field trip. If she had known she'd choose a failing grade over getting murdered any day!

First Lancer, then Tucker. Valerie glanced at her wrist watch. The time read one thirty.

Thunder shrieked loudly once again, followed by a chorus of lightning and rain.

And then, it happened.

It happened quickly and without warning. It was so sudden, Valerie would have surely cried out. . .if she were able to do so.

A burst of cold washed through out her body, feeling as though she had just dived into a vat of below freezing water. She felt strange, as though a weight was holding her down from crying out or making a sound. Sam and Paullina were continuing their debate, and Dash seemed to take no notice of Valerie.

But Danny took notice.

"Val?" he asked uncertainly as her body became rigid, her eyes frozen in horror.

Sam and Paullina stopped arguing for a mere second and Dash eyed her suspiciously.

"What the. . .?"

It was a horrible feeling, as though her soul was being ripped out of her body, the frigid cold replacing it instantly.

"_Kill her. . ."_

A new voice entered the air, and it seemed as though she was the only one who was able to hear it.

"Val, what? What's the matter!?" Danny asked urgently, taking her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Valerie couldn't answer him.

"_Kill her. . .kill Paullina" _

At this, her eyes grew round and wide.

"It's you. . .you're the. . ." she tried to scream out, but no sound was heard.

"_Kill Paullina. . .you have the power to do so now. Deep down, I know you want too. . ."_

'I don't want to kill anyone!' The ghost hunter thought terrified. What was happening to her!?

"_Yes, you do." _The voice continued. It was husky and she wasn't able to figure out who it belonged to. "_She turned against you when you lost everything. You thought she was your friend and she betrayed you, and now you want to kill her. . ."_  
'No! I don't! I was mad at her but that doesn't mean I want to kill her!' Valerie protested.

"VALERIE WHAT'S THE MATTER!?"

'_Well, if you won't kill her. . .I will." _

At these words, Valerie felt herself lunge at the Hispanic teenager. She had no control, and unbelievably, surreal strength.

"Valerie! Valerie stop!" Danny cried out, trying to hold the ghost hunter back.

"What's the matter with you!?" Paullina shrieked uneasily, trying to dodge her attacker. Valerie felt an unknown power force her forward. Paullina managed to slip away from Val's newfound strength.

"So it _was_ you all along!" Dash snarled, instantly making a grab for her. "Valerie, STOP!" Danny cried out again as Val managed to worm her way past the two boys and Sam. Sam's eyes grew round with bewilderment and fear as she watched Paullina run for her life, up the stairs that lead to the third floor bedrooms Tucker had been talking about earlier. It was a spiral staircase, whose banister looked out down towards the entrance hall.

Paullina didn't dare look back behind her. She could feel Valerie coming in close, her breath only inches away. "Leave me alone!" She wailed helplessly, reaching the third floor.

"VALERIE STOP THIS!"

"GRAY IF YOU HURT PAULLINA YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!?"

The cries of her friends reached her ears but she couldn't answer back. Valerie tried her hardest to gain control back, but whatever had taken over her was just too powerful. The cold feeling wouldn't leave her.

'Please, whoever you are, just leave me alone!' she begged frantically in her mind.

Her thoughts were drowned out by a sickening laugh, and as quickly as she could capture the Box Ghost the candle lights all around the castle faded dim, before finally dissolving. The blackout quilted around the whole, entire castle in minutes.

And as the candles had faded, Val felt herself grow faint as well.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!?"  
"DANNY DO SOMETHING!"  
"I CAN'T SEE!"

'Who. . .are. . .you?' The young ghost hunter tried to choke out, but her mouth wouldn't even open now. It was as though the life force was being drained from her body.

'_Your worst nightmare' _the voice hissed back, twisted and gleeful. Before Valerie could respond, darkness took over her though not before she heard Paullina's final scream.

----

"SHE _MURDERED _HER!"  
"VALERIE'S NOT LIKE THAT! SHE'S NOT A MURDERER!"  
"WHAT THE HELL FENTON DID YOU JUST SEE HER CHARGE AFTER PAULLINA!? SHE'S THE KILLER! SHE KILLED LANCER _AND_ FOLEY!"

The first thing Valerie noticed after opening her eyes were the lights. The candles had been lit again. They were still dim, but at least she was able to see. Darkness hid things and she hated the dark. She then noticed that she was in the middle of the spiral stair case. Danny and Dash had been the ones yelling from the bottom. As her focus came into view, she sat up and tried to rememeber what had happened only moments ago. She knew the lights went out and. . .

"_YOU!" _A sharp sting was applied to Valerie's right cheek. Cringing in pain, she soon discovered that Sam, a very, very furious Sam, had been hovering over her and slapped her cheek with extremely painful force.

"Sam, take it easy!" Danny rushed over to the scene and grabbing his best friend's wrist as she swung it back again.

"_NO! _SHE KILLED TUCKER! DANNY SHE KILLED TUCKER!"  
"Calm down, Sam, just take it easy," Danny whispered soothingly as Sam's body trembled. He then held her close, rubbing her back to cease the trembles. Dash stormed up behind him and glared down at Valerie who was still nursing her cheek with her palm. "So, I was right all along, it _was _you. . ."

Valerie then realized what they were all accusing her of.

"No. . ." she stuttered. "I didn't murder anyone. . .I didn't. . ."  
"LIAR!" Sam had forced herself away from Danny's grip. "HOW COULD YOU LIE WHEN WE KNOW THE TRUTH NOW! YOU KILLED LANCER! YOU KILLED TUCKER AND NOW YOU'VE KILLED PAULLINA!"

"I didn't kill anybody!" Valerie wailed, shaking. She shot Danny a helpless look but he turned away, not meeting her eyes.

'I didn't kill anyone! I'm not a murderer!' She told herself firmly, but even as those words rolled through her mind, she cast a glance over the banister beside her, nearly fainting at what she saw.

Paullina's body was on the floor, her neck bent back at a weird angle and a pool of blood underneath her. Another murder had occurred. And Danny, Sam and Dash all thought Valerie herself had committed the crime.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't!" she protested, tears of fear threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"IF IT WASN'T YOU THEN WHO KILLED HER!? WE ALL SAW YOU THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING TO COVER IT UP!" Dash snarled at her with vigor.

And then, Valerie remembered the voice.

"Something was controlling me. . ." she stammered, knowing how ridiculous this excuse sounded. "Something took over me, I couldn't move. . .I couldn't scream,"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE UP EXCUSES!?"

"Please," she pleaded, "I'm telling the truth!"  
"I believe you Valerie,"

The three teens all turned to where Danny was standing, a frown on his face indicating that he was in thought. Sam was the one who spoke first after a moment's silence.

"WHAT!? DANNY YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE HER!? SHE'S A MURDERER SHE'S PROBABLY LYING!"  
"I believe you Valerie," Danny repeated again, giving no insinuation that he heard Sam's outburst. "I believe you're not a murder,"

----

A/N Haha, I'm back again bringing Mind Games back from the dead! I am so sorry I took at least a year with the update everyone. I've had _really _bad writers block with this chapter. Well, during that long wait I also hope that I haven't lost any readers or reviewers so if you guys are still out there please let me know what you think of Mind Games and share your thoughts by reviewing! All sorts of comments are welcome, even flames. Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! You guys are _so_ awesome!

Well, until next time guys! (Which will be sooner than last time! Promise! Ch4 is already ago!)  
-Never let go of the one you truly love--December's Rose (Yes, I changed my username)


End file.
